


Electricity Is In My Soul

by HotPatootie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, First Dates, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, I'd like to call it a slow burn but I couldn't write a slow burn to save my life, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, READER HAS A DOG, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPatootie/pseuds/HotPatootie
Summary: Reader has recently moved to Detroit.  Within the first few days, their dog manages to get away from them.  Thankfully, a cute android by the name of Connor is able to return the dog safely to them.  After that, the two continue to run into each other.  A lot.An extremely fluffy Connor/Gender-Neutral Reader fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a very long time and my very first post to AO3. It felt pretty good to write again so hopefully it's something I can keep up. Constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy reading! Also, a cookie for anyone who gets the reference that is the reader's dog.

The ground reflected the sky: damp and gray. It made it look colder outside than it actually was. It was nothing a Saint Bernard’s fur or CyberLife manufactured plastic couldn’t handle. Connor had taken to walking Sumo every morning once he realized that Hank did not walk the dog regularly. He even located a nearby park which Sumo seemed to enjoy far more than the suburban neighborhood. There, Sumo could get some invaluable socialization with other dogs. Occasionally, the lieutenant would join them but not today, claiming that it was too chilly.

The pair was nearing their final round of the park when a blur of bouncing fur caught the android’s attention as an unfamiliar dog came bounding their way. His scans automatically identified the breed of the animal before him; A male English Sheepdog, approximately two years old. It was apparently very eager to play with Sumo, hopping and crouching and playfully barking at the Saint Bernard. The older dog simply let out a soft ‘boof’ in response to the younger’s antics. Connor smiled, amused by the interaction. However, his smile faded when he saw no one arrive to claim the sheepdog. It had a collar, he noted, so surely it was not a stray.

“Hey there, boy.” Connor soothed as he stooped down to pet the exuberant pooch, effectively stilling its movements. He tucked Sumo’s leash under his arm. “It’s nice to meet you…” he examined the tag dangling from the plain collar. “...Elwood. You look like you’ve lost your owner.” A bark from the panting sheepdog. “Shall we give them a call?” Connor asked, already ringing the phone number on Elwood’s tag.

  


-

  


You had been searching for Elwood for over 30 minutes. It didn’t help that you were in no way familiar with area yet. You had to take a moment to catch your breath and ease your aching lungs, which is when anxiety over losing your dog started to settle in. He was too excitable and curious for his own good, taking off after breaking his leash. You made a mental note not to use a retractable leash from here on out. _ Not that I’ll be using any type of leash now. _Frustrated tears pricked at your eyes as you tried to shake away the intrusive thought.

You pulled out your phone to check the time. You pulled out your phone again, the time not really registering the first time you checked it and saw that you had a new voicemail. Less than five minutes ago, from a number you didn’t recognize. With a huff you brought the phone to your ear, fully expecting a credit card scam or a wrong number.

_ “Hello! My name is Connor. I believe I’ve found your dog, Elwood. He is a very good dog, by the way. If you call me back at this number we can arrange to have him returned to you. Or I could keep him,” _ the man, Connor, chuckled. _ “A joke, sorry. Please, do call back. I’d hate for Elwood to be separated from his owner.” _

The massive sigh of relief that escaped you stung your sore lungs. Thank goodness Elwood was safe. You didn’t hesitate to return Connor’s call. He didn’t hesitate to answer.

_ “Hello.” _

  


-

  


Connor didn’t anticipate you to return his call so quickly. He was fully prepared to take Elwood home for a length of time. Apparently there was no need.

_ “Hi, is this Connor?” _ You sounded out of breath. Perhaps you had only recently lost track of your dog and were racing to find him.

“Yes, this is Connor. Are you calling about Elwood?” The android pet the dog as he said its name.

_ “Yes! Yes, I’ve been running around looking for him for almost an hour! Where are you? I’ll come take him off your hands.” _

“We’re at the Detroit Dog Park.” Connor glanced around. “Near the main entrance.”

_ “There’s a dog park…” _ you mumbled. _ “Sorry, I’m new to the area. Could you text me the address?” _

No sooner than you said it, Connor did just that. “Of course.”

_ “Thank you so, so much. I’ll be there soon, I promise.” _

“There’s no rush, you sound like you need to slow down.”

You laughed. Connor tilted his head at the sound. _ “Is it that easy to tell over the phone? I’m on my way. Again, thank you so much…” _

It took Connor a moment to reply, “You’re welcome.” You hung up.

  


-

  


After looking up the address on your phone you made your way to the Detroit Dog Park. It wasn’t far, only a few blocks away from where you called Connor. In fact, you noticed on the map that it was very close to your apartment complex. As you walked up to the entrance you could see Elwood, contentedly lying down near a man and a Saint Bernard. The man (Connor, you presumed) looked… A bit underdressed for the chilly weather. You had shed your jacket when you started to overheat from running but he was dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt with no jacket in sight. You shook your head. It wasn’t important, just odd.

“Elwood!” you called and your beloved sheepdog immediately rose to greet you, running at full speed. Connor and his own dog followed behind, considerably slower.

“I was so worried about you, buddy,” you bent down to grab at Elwood’s face, ruffling his fur. You stood up when Connor finally closed the distance, making sure to hold onto your dog by the collar. “You must be Connor.” You offered your free hand and gave him your name.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Connor said as he shook your hand with a warm smile on his face. That was when you noticed the blue LED on the man’s head. Ah, so that explains why he had no need for a jacket.

“I can’t thank you enough,” you sighed, returning his smile with a tired one. “I’ve been here for less than a week and if I lost my dog my first week here I would just-- Well, I dunno what I would have done. It would not be a good start to living in my new home, that’s for sure.” You realized you were rambling and tried to laugh it off. Thankfully, Connor didn’t seem bothered. He seemed to be hanging on every word you said, actually. “Listen, let me pay you. It’s the least I can do, I’ve got some cash or--”

“That’s not necessary,” Connor held his hand up to stop you. “It was no bother keeping an eye on Elwood. And Sumo got a friend out of it. Huh, Sumo?” The big dog ‘boofed’ in response.

You grinned at Sumo, then turned back to Connor. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

“Thank you. Again.” Your gaze shifted to the surrounding area. "This is a nice park. I might have to start walking Elwood here."

"If you do, perhaps we'll run into each other again. I walk Sumo here every morning."

You thought a moment before you said, "I'd like that." The two of you stood in a comfortable silence. Though you quickly wanted to leave before it could become uncomfortable. "Well, I should get this one home," you patted Elwood's side for emphasis. "I think he's had enough adventure for one day."

Connor laughed. It sounded nice. "Of course," he said. "I'll see you around?" 

"Yeah," you smiled at how hopeful the android sounded and waved as you began walking away. 

  


-

  


Connor watched as you left the dog park. If he hadn't been paying such close attention he wouldn't have caught you speaking lowly to your dog once you were past the gate. _ "I'd be mad at you, Elwood but you found a handsome android." _

Handsome. 

The LED on Connor's head blinked yellow for a moment as he processed what he had heard. He realized he probably wasn't meant to hear it and he felt a pang of something--guilt, he quickly identified it as--but he was stuck on the fact you had called him handsome and he felt something else. He wasn't sure what. He'd have to ask Hank.

When his LED returned to its blue light and he came back to his senses, you were out of sight. “Come on, Sumo. Let’s go home.”

  
  


At Hank’s house, the lieutenant regarded Connor with a raised brow as he came through the front door. “That took longer than usual. Everything alright?” Hank asked.

“Yes, everything is fine,” Connor said, shutting the door and unhooking Sumo’s leash. “I met someone. They lost their dog and I was able to return him to them.”

“Well, that’s good,” Hank said, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. Sumo took the opportunity to hop onto the couch and lick the man’s face.

“They said I was handsome.”

Hank sputtered. And not just because of the dog tongue currently assaulting his face. “What-- Yeah? They said that to your face?” He gently pushed Sumo aside, giving Connor his full attention.

“Well, no. I don’t think they intended for me to hear it, actually.” Connor rubbed the back of his neck. A habit he had picked up only recently. “But when I did, I felt something...unfamiliar. I wanted to ask you about it.”

Hank hummed in response. “Did you like the feeling?”

Connor stared down at the ground in thought, his LED slowly blinking yellow. “I think so,” he finally said, looking up.

“You probably felt flattered, son.”

“‘Flattered,’” the android repeated. Satisfied with the conclusion, his LED returned to blue. “I see. Thank you, Hank.”

“Glad to help,” the lieutenant stood up from his place on the couch and patted Connor on the shoulder. With a grin he turned and walked away to his bedroom. He was thoroughly amused by the exchange. “Come on, let’s get ready for work,” he called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I wanted to write it sooner but I got sick with pneumonia and I could not do anything. Hopefully y'all like this chapter, I'm not a huge fan of it.
> 
> Again, constructive criticism is welcome!

The next morning was much like the last: gray and just cold enough to make one shiver. Looking out the window, most would say it was positively gloomy. But the weather didn’t bother you in the least bit. You seemed to have a spring in your step. Carefully dancing around the boxes you had yet to unpack, you began to fix yourself some breakfast. Pausing only to give Elwood his own breakfast.

“Think we’ll see your new friend Sumo again today?” You hummed from the kitchen. Elwood just continued crunching his food. “Hmm, same.” You sat down to eat your breakfast. 

The only furniture you currently had set up was your papasan. Probably because that wasn’t exactly hard  _ to  _ set up. Your bed frame wasn’t even built yet, your mattress lying directly on the floor of your bedroom. Maybe that should be one of your priorities today. You made a mental list of tasks for the day as you ate.

Finished with your breakfast, you grabbed Elwood’s new leash that you bought. A plain but sturdy,  _ non-retractable  _ leash. You hooked it onto Elwood’s collar, who was already waiting by the door. Grabbing a light jacket, you stepped out of your apartment and into the hall. 

  
  


It took about 15 minutes to walk to the dog park you met Connor in. A little bit out of the way but you figured it was probably a lot more interesting to Elwood than circling the apartment complex. Maybe you’d drive next time. Would it be worth making a habit of driving such a short distance though? Never mind, you’d think about that later. You focused once again on the world around you as you walked Elwood. You weren’t necessarily looking for Connor and Sumo when you saw them across the park. But you certainly weren’t  _ not  _ looking for them. Either way, you couldn’t help the grin on your face as you quickened your pace to catch up to them.

“Elwood, look! It’s your friend Sumo!” you said, more to announce your presence than to give information to your dog. “Hi Connor,” you greeted as you fell into stride with the android. He returned the greeting and you briefly thought about how you liked the way he said your name. “Mind if we walk with you?”

“Not at all,” Connor replied with a smile. “How are you today?”

“Off to a better start than yesterday, that’s for sure. What about you?”

Connor turned his head to face forward, as if contemplating his answer. “I believe I’m doing very well today,” he finally said.

You couldn’t help but stifle a giggle. “Well, that’s good. Any big plans for the day?”

“After work I’ll be accompanying my colleagues to the bar. I’m not sure I would consider that ‘big’ plans though.”

You shrugged. “Bigger plans than I’ve got. I’ll just be be putting furniture together and unpacking...”

Connor regarded you with a look you couldn’t quite identify. He looked like he was thinking of saying something but decided not to. You noted that his LED briefly flashed yellow.

  
  


The two of you continued making pleasant conversation as you walked your dogs around the park. Connor asked you questions about moving to Detroit and where you moved from, which you happily answered. You asked him questions about where he worked and what it was like. He matched your enthusiasm with his own answers. He also told you about his friend and partner, Hank. Apparently they lived together and Sumo was actually Hank’s dog. You could see a certain sense of love and admiration in Connor’s eyes when he spoke about Hank. It was obvious how much the android appreciated having the man in his life and it made you smile. Hopefully you could meet Hank one day.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, so you and Connor eventually parted ways. Connor returning home to prepare for work and you to your apartment to build and unpack. But you didn’t leave without a promise of seeing each other the next day.

  
  


-

  
  


When Connor returned home he informed Hank that he met you again.

“Who?” Hank asked, scratching his beard. He was barely awake.

“I told you I returned their dog to them yesterday, remember?” Connor reminded him. He made his way to the kitchen to make Hank a cup of coffee, having determined that the lieutenant had not had any yet.

“Oh, right. The one who has the hots for you.” Hank huffed a chuckle to himself. The android didn’t respond to his remark, wordlessly handing him a cup of coffee. “Thanks,” he said, smiling behind the cup when he saw a yellow LED betray Connor’s cool expression. “You gonna see them again tomorrow?”

Connor rubbed his neck. “Yes, actually.”

“I see,” the lieutenant didn’t ask anymore questions, effectively ending the conversation by taking his coffee to his room.

  
  


Connor did see you the next day. And the day after that. And every day after that for the next couple weeks. The two of you quickly became part of one another’s morning routine. Connor even started waiting for you at the park entrance before beginning his walk with Sumo. It was easy to fall into conversation, usually about Connor’s work at the DPD or how your family was holding up without you. Or about your dogs, of course. But it was just as easy to walk in comfortable silence when you were hardly awake enough to talk. He didn’t seem to mind those days, which made you feel better. You didn’t  _ not  _ want to talk to him, after all. It’s just that you weren’t always in the mood.

You became part of Connor’s morning in another way. Every time he went home after walking Sumo he would tell Hank about his encounter with you. Often times he had questions for Hank after the fact. On days you said something that made Connor feel an emotion he was not familiar with, Hank would do his best to help the android sort out what he was feeling. Other days, Connor would ask the lieutenant to explain a joke you made, or ask if it was a joke at all. “Why didn’t you just ask them to explain it? Why do I have to?” Hank would ask. Connor didn’t know how to answer that without asking for help with another emotion he felt. Was it embarrassment? He wasn’t sure. So he would opt not to answer and Hank would eventually concede and explain.

One day though, Hank had had enough. “For fuck’s sake Connor, when are you going to ask them out on a date?”

Connor tilted his head, LED yellow. He rubbed his neck and furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn’t something he had considered. He already saw you every day. But now that Hank brought it up, he wasn’t at all opposed to the idea. “What sort of date do you suggest?” he asked instead of answering Hank’s question of ‘when.’

Hank’s expression immediately softened, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Coffee. It’s the easiest first date.” 

The android’s brow only furrowed further. “I don’t drink coffee, Hank. I don’t eat or drink anything.”

“Connor…” Hank sighed, frustration returning. “The coffee isn’t important. Trust me.”

Yellow slowly faded to blue and Connor nodded. “I do trust you, Hank. I’ll ask them out to coffee.”

Hank resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t mean to be taken  _ that  _ seriously. Instead he patted Connor’s shoulder. “Good. But son, I don’t need all the details of your date.”


End file.
